The ring ventures out
by jogreenleaf
Summary: Frodo is experiencing the power of the ring for the first time, along with another. Although they do not know the link between them.....


This is my first story so if it goes wrong please tell me via reviews........  
  
DISCLAIMER... I do not own Lord of the Rings or any related merchandise allthough I would love to.  
A ringwrath shrieks as Frodo escapes on the Buckleberry ferry.....  
  
Elril :- Ah!!!!  
  
An elf with blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes jerks awake, in the dead of the night. She was breathing rapidly, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were red instead of the normal ice blue...  
  
She tries to get back to sleep but can;t and at first light is out of the grand house that she dwells in. The trees were green, the flowers were blossoming and there was a refreshing chill in the air. All around her the people of Mirkwood bustled about their daily business; fleching arrows, growing kingly plants..... they did not have any troubles, unlike Elril.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Frodo:- He'll be here Sam, he'll come.  
  
The hobbits had arrived at Bree, where Gandalf the Grey had promised to meet them at the Prancing Pony though he did not. They were waiting for his arrival, doing as hobbits do.........eating.  
  
Sam was at this point munching on a block of fine cheddar cheese, whilst Pippin and Merry were competing over who could purchase the largest beer.  
  
Sam :- That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived.  
  
That was when Frodo noticed the figure in the corner, clad in a black cloak, smoking a pipe. His pipe flared up for a moment casting a orange glint in his eyes, before fading away.  
  
Frodo:- Excuse me. (stopping Butterbur the kind bartender in his tracks ) That man in the corner? Who is he?  
  
Butterbur:- He's one of them rangers, nasty folk they are, wandering the wilds, what his right name is I've never heard but round here he's known as Strider...  
  
Frodo:- Strider, ( half whispering to himself ). Frodo realised he was fiddling with the ring underneath the table, he was in a trance, his mind clouded........ Baggins. he heard.  
  
Pippin:- Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins, Frodo Baggins........  
  
It was then Frodo was jolted out of his evils of Mordor induced trance, and stared at Pippin in disbelief. Gandalf had said not to use the name of Baggins outside the Shire, for it was not safe. The Ringwraiths were on his tail, calling for the ring. And sometimes the ring answered back...........  
  
Frodo realised that Pippin had had rather too much to drink, Pippin know that, for know he was Frodo Underhill. He raced over to Pippin, and grabed his shoulder but, as his did his small hairy hobbit feet triped over a man's foot.....  
  
Pippin;- Steady on Frodo.....  
  
Frodo fell backwards and the ring flew out of his hand. Frodo felt that for all it was evil, he couldn't part with it, he had to get it to Rivendell.... He caught it on the end of his finger, and it slipped on beautifully. But it wasn't supposed to. Frodo disapeared from view in the land of Middle Earth, the land of the living and found himself in a different world. He could see a tower, the floor he was kneeling on seemed to rush towards it, an eye, lidless, wreathed in flame came closer, and closer. It was the spirt of the Dark Lord Sauron, who needed only the One ring to rule the whole world. Frodo felt himself panicking, he needed to take it off his finger, he pulled, and pulled and it finally slipped off. BUt not before the Dark Lord saw him, and knew where he was....the ringwraiths screamed and turned their horses round, towards Bree. The ringwraiths had felt the presence of the ring, they were drawn to it power.  
  
Frodo found himself leaning against a table leg, back in the Prancing Pony, he was all right know? Wasn't he? He tried to regain use of his legs but it was hopeless. His sudden dissapearence had caused havoc in the bar, people were running round everywhere.He tried to spot his friends but he couldn't see them. After all they were three feet high amisd a sea of five foot something men.... A man' s hand gripped him by the shoulder, and wrenched him up from the ground. A hand clad in black....  
  
Two hundred miles away, Elril fell to her hands and knees in the middle off the market square. 


End file.
